Magical Twilight
by Ailin Revan
Summary: My first go at Twilight. Starts out in HP, but moves into Twilight relatively fast and stays there. At first the pairings are canon, but are later on changed, except Rose/Emmet. Join Alexis Evans as she runs from magic and ends up in an even bigger mess.
1. Prologue

**[DISCLAIMER: As much as it pains me to say, I only own Alexis, everything else has it's own respective owners...**

**A/N: ****This is my first go at 'Twilight', so if this turns out badly, then I'm sorry. Now I'll give you a short summary of what this is about. First of all, this is a crossover with HP, it begins in HP, end of fifth year and then the main character of this story, Alexis Evans, which is owned by me, moves first to Phoenix and from there goes to Forks together with Bella, who is her very distant relative. The pairings will start off as canon, but they will not stay that way. I won't say much about what who everyone will end up with, so as not to spoil the surprise, but one thing I will say - I am NOT separating Rosalie and Emmet and that is final. They are simply perfect for each other. Oh and Jessica/Mike and Angela/Ben will remain, though their involvment in the story will most likely be kept to a minimum. **

**With that said I'll give you a short summary of Alex, just so you know what to expect.**

**full name: **Alexis Elizabeth Evenstar (Evans)

**age: **at arrival in Forks - 16.

**appearance: **height - 170; weight - 50; piercing silver eyes; long straight black hair with purple highlights that reach her hips; a wolf bitemark on her right leg from when the Dursleys forgot in a forest at age 7; a crescent shaped violet with golden lining tattoo on her left shoulder blade;**]**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

Running away has never been an option for Alexis Evans, but faced with the fact of Voldemort's return to the world of living and the Ministry's doing their best to make everyone believe that they're safe, the soon to be 16 year old decided that no matter she had to get away.

There were still a few weeks left until the end of the OWL exams and Alexis was very anxious. The Dark Lord had an entire year to plan and the teen was sure that he would strike soon, especially since her cousin, Harry Potter, was having visions about him almost non-stop. Something about the visions seemed very off to Alexis and she didn't miss an occasion to point it out to everyone she could. The brunete was aware that it was not a good idea and being both a well developed empath with active telecinetic ability was no help either. She knew people didn't like very much to begin with, but now it was close to hatred, especially in the case of Harry and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, with whom talking seemed almost impossible.

That night was no different at first, everyone except Hermione and Alexis was asleep, so the two had an opportunity to concentrate on their homework, careful to stay away from each other. And then at some point Alex felt her cousin's emotions going extremely highwire, so she rushed upstairs to see if he was ok. It turned out that he was having another vision, so Alex, being unable to resist, used her telepathy to see what he was seeing.

* * *

As soon as Harry woke up he saw Alex and Hermione standing over him. It was odd to see them together, but weider stuff happened to him on daily basis, so he ignored the strange sight. Instead he focused on getting to the floo in Dumbledore's office. As expected Alexis began wailing about how irresponsible it was and the boy-who-lived had it:

- Shut up, you stupid bitch! How can you say that? You didn't see what I saw!!!

His cousin arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow:

- On the contrary, you selfish prat, I did see it. And as an empath I can 100% assure you that it was a fake!

- How can you be sure? Don't you care about Padfoot? What if..?

- No what ifs from you. You only ever had flashes of insight into his mind. And being as terrible in Occlumency as you are, I'm sure he figured out this connection the two of you share! I'm sure he needs something from there and is doing this to make you go and bring it for him. Harry Potter, you're not a seer for Merlin's sake!

The green eyed boy glared daggers at his cousin:

- I'm sure Dumbledore would have told me if there was a possibility of Voldemort…

- Oh really? How about when he didn't even talk to you until you started Occlumency? Snape's right. You're are a selfish idiot with the hero complex!!! When will you stop trusting everything the headmaster tells you with this pathetic blindness?! And Merlin's balls! You're not stronger than Voldemort!

And so the shouting match went on until they reached the headmaster's office, which was when Alexis huffed in anger and stomped away, not knowing what would happen in the nearest future.

* * *

That night Alex had huge trouble sleeping, actually, it started soon after her 15th birthday, but this night was by far the worst, usual nightmares, worry for Harry and just a basic empathic feeling of something really bad happening wouldn't leave her alone even after she took a vial of Dreamless Sleep, so some time around dawn she gave up her futile attempts. That was she felt the stress, hope, fear and apprehension coming off in waves from the Hospital Wing. Being as curious as she was, the girl got out of bed, put on her robe and dashed to the source of the emoutional outburst.

_"Merlin's balls, if it turns out that something happened because of Harry, I'm leaving and that's that. Can't be around the idiot much longer ir his stupidity might just infect me…" – _thought Alexis Evans as she inched through the doors of the hospital wing and listened with both her hearing and telepathy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, still shaken from the unplanned encounter at the Department of Mysteries, stared at the unconcious form of the boy-who-lived. And he was scared. He had no idea which prophecy he discovered and how it would influence all that was happening. He almost wished that the compulsory charm he placed on Weasley and Granger to make them disagree with Evans about the dreams didn't work, but alas… it seemed like his plan backfired. And that was one thing he hated above all else. After all, finishing off Grindewald was not enough to keep being popular and important forever. So, the obvious solution – create a new Dark Lord. And no matter what happened, it was all for the greater good, wasn't it..?

* * *

Nearby in a dark shadowed corner Alexis was shaking with effort to control her rage. She was so angry, that she literally wanted to flay the old manipulative coot to small ribbons, but even that didn't seem to be enough. When she realized that she couldn't stay in control any longer, she ran back to the security of her dormitory, her mind churning with everything she found out.

**[A/N: And that, my dears, is all for now. Please, review. Those who leave nice reviews will definitely get an Emmet bear-style hug :) Thank you!]**


	2. The point of no return 1

**Chapter One.**

**The point of no return.**

_"Damn it! Why did my life have to be so fucked up??? And Dumbledore… never met such a sick person… he brings the definition of mental to a totally different level. Playing with so many lives with no pangs of guilt! Unbelievable! I wish I could flay him to ribbons… I wouldn't be surprised if he charmed the Dursleys to hate Harry… after all they don't seem to have a problem with me… and how come I didn't think of that before? For an empath I sure as hell can be very dense at times…" – _so thought Alexis as she kept thinking about all the things that happened around one Harry Potter and trying to figure out how many of them were forced by the old headmaster. Finally a few hours later she felt a very emotionally shaken Hermione enter the dormitory. Sadness, anger and hopelessness washed over Alexis as a suffocating wave and the teen had a lot of trouble keeping Hermione's emotions from affecting her. Finally she snapped:

- Hello! An empath here! Do try to have at least a semblance of concideration for others, please!

The rush of anger that followed was the strongest she felt so far, at least from Hermione:

- Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess it's too bad I'm not a frigid bitch like you!

- Wow, miss bookworm can curse. How astonising. What sort of book did you pick those words from? Don't you know that this sort of potent emotions are dangerous around an empath?! I could seriously hurt you and I haven't even come into my magical inheritance yet!

- Shut up! Not everything has to be about you!

- Oh? When has it ever been about me? It's always Harry this, Harry that… So tell me, what happened? I do hope he didn't actually think that dream of his was real….

At that moment Hermione stiffened and paled, while her face became chalk white. That was all the confirmation Alex needed to know that her cousin was indeed the biggest idiot on planet Earth. Shegrit her teeth, calming herself and, after a second of hesitation, she decided to take the gentle approach:

- Hermione, talk to me, I'm an empath, I'll understand anything you tell me and I won't talk to anyone about it.

- Promise?

- Yes, I promise. No one will find out anything from me.

- Ok… when you left we went ahead and firecalled Sirius. He wasn't home. Kreacher said we won't see him again… so Harry figured his dream was real and we went to the Ministry… and it turned out to be a fake… there were Death Eaters there… we fought… but Sirius… he… he… Bellatrix killed him…

It was way worse than Alexis thought it would be, for out of everyone who could have died it had to be Sirius… the only person who at least tried to understand her, who saw what she was worth and never told her that she was a nuicance, that she got in the spotlight too often, or that she stole Harry's fame from him. So therefore now with Sirius dead there was close to nothing that would keep Alex at Hogwarts.

* * *

**_[Alexis POV] _**

For almost two months I played around with the idea of leaving Hogwarts and the British Isles all together and one day, when I was doing some light reading in the library, I came across a very interesting thing. It was a potion, which was supposed to draw up my entire family tree. After all I was 15, well almost 16, but still… I wanted to stay with some relative of mine, other than the Dursleys, so this was perfect. Only the potion was the most complex thing I've ever seen and some ingredients were extremely rare, hard to find, or ridiculously expensive. I knew at that moment that there was only one person I could ask for help with this – professor Severus Snape, the potions master and head of Slitherin, one of the people who hated my cousin with a passion. Still, I was dead set on doing this and he was my only chance.

Since there were only several days left until the end of term, I had no time to waste. I tracked down professor Snape that very evening. However, when I came into the the classroom, sensing his presence inside, I was in no way ready for what I saw. Of course I've heard lots of rumors about him being a vampire, but I never, not even for a second considered a possibility. To say that he was surprised to see me of all people was an understatement, especially since I came upon him while he was feeding.

* * *

**_[Snape POV]_**

I was so concentrated on feeding that I didn't even hear the door opening, but the sharp intake of breath and the widely hammering heartbeat that was certainly not mine alerted me to the fact that someone walked up on me. The thought was ridiculous, I was after all always overly cautious, bordering on paranoid really, yet it paid off, though obviously not in this particular instance. I slowly turned around, firstly making sure that I didn't have the wolf's blood on my face, and cursed inwardly – out of people it had to be Evans. God really hates me, or at least I think so… I stare at the girl, waiting for her to faint, yet she does no such thing.

- So, miss Evans. Now you know. Unfortunately, you'll have to accompany me to the headmaster's office to solve this situation.

She then had the audacity to glare at me, as though she didn't find what she saw out of ordinary, which I think was absolutely ridiculous, unless she was mentally unbalanced. Just as I thought about it her glare intencified and I almost flinched, thank Merlin for my self-control.

- Professor Snape, even though you find it hard to believe, most of the school, especially the first-years at one point or another think that you're a vampire. I just got lucky to know that we're all not clinically insane. And yes, I do understand your desire to keep anyone from finding out. I think we'll manage without involving the headmaster.

As I listened to her tirade, I knew at once that she wanted something in return for her silence, that was not unusual, after all people were usually selfish, when it came to situations like this. Still, I was hesitant:

- And how do you suppose we do that, miss Evans? What's in it for you? If this is about your cousin…

- Please… the matter of my cousin is more about his father, than about Harry himself. But no, this is purely about me, or rather a potion I want to make, yet have no idea if it's even possible nowadays, since the book I found it in is pretty much ancient. I'd like you to have a look at it, if it's possible, then I'd like your help in locating the ingridients, if not – then a similar one… If you help me with it, I'll forget I ever walked in on you… Deal?

For once in my life I was stunned speechless. I was readying myself for something no doubt humiliating, but this was… can't believe I'm even thinking it... I was ok with the terms the teen set:

- Those are acceptable terms, Ms Evans. However, I'll require you to give me the Unbreakable Vow none the less.

- A necessary precaution in a situation like this, I completely understand. Of course, I will require one in return. Since this can never reach the headmaster, or the Dark Lord for that matter.

It was really intriguing to say the least. What would she be planning that required such secrecy? Well, that did it for me, for I was against my better judgement very interested, more so since it involved Potions.

* * *

**_[Alex POV]_**

To say that I was surprised when he agreed with my proposition would be an understatement of the century, but heck… even I deserve some luck from time to time.

Next day saw me eagerly sprinting to the dungeons, the Potions book hidden among other textbooks.

I knocked timidly on the door to Snape's personal quarters and waited. Almost immidiately the door opened on its' own accord and I entered the room. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but let me tell you, I was once again shocked. Since Snape always wore black and was an overall bastard, I suppose I was ready to find myself in a torture chamber, not a living room in rich blue and green colors, the amount of books, however, was not a surprise. Finally I met the gaze of man... vampire himself:

- Professor Snape, I brought the book, in case you'd like to get it over with.

* * *

**[A/N: Well, I guess I'll let it hang there for a bit. Next chapter should be up later today, tomorrow at longest. Will the potion be possible? Will Snape help her? I think I'll do a little Bella interlude, just to show just how I changed her, though most likely the change won't affect the story that much. **

**And now it's time for..... **

**POLL 1: Should I at some point drag in Alucard:  
1 - yes;  
2- maybe;  
3- definitely not?**

**I want reviews... reviews are essential to inspiration... Emmet bear-style hugs still available. **

**Thank you for reading this,  
****Ailin]**


End file.
